Young Justice Christmas Special
by ArrowFlash
Summary: Artemis Crock never found the enjoyment in Christmas as others did. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal, though a certain speedster thinks differently. Spitfire!


**I do not own Young Justice :'( now I am sad haha**

**XXXXXXXX**

Artemis Lian Crock was not one of those people to get festive. Holidays to her were all the same, just any other day. Sure, she got out of school for the most major holidays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter, and sure she did celebrate them. Though, did she go all out and decorate her small apartment that she shared with her Mom like some Christmas card commercial? No, she didn't.

Now, if only the Team knew that she didn't go all out and decorate things so it _can _look like a Christmas card commercial. She assumed they didn't get the memo.

Though, what Artemis did not expect was to see the cave all decked out, okay, she did, after all they did do this last year because M'gann insisted that they did. But, she didn't expect to see it even more decorated than last year…if that was even possible.

The half Vietnamese girl entered the cave with the metallic voice of the announcer behind her. Her blonde hair was in its signature long pony-tail, gracing past her lower back. The first thing she saw was the large Christmas tree that stood proudly, tinsel and garland streaming on the tree. Multi-colored ornaments were on any possible empty space on the tree, and the large…wait was that _batman? _ Perched on top of the tree, huh, looks like Boy Troll got to the tree and decided to put up a batman.

Sighing, Artemis walked into the kitchen, throwing down her back pack that she took with her just in case she stayed the night at the cave. It was around 2 pm, so no one would be here just yet, leaving Artemis to her thoughts. Though, she really couldn't with the sound of Christmas music blaring through the place that she had only just realized was on.

'_Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas' _was playing. The song did nothing to calm her down; it only got her more annoyed about all of the decorations that were hung up. A Santa Clause with a sack filled with toys figurine sat on one of the kitchen counters, along with other festive things, such as slightly burned Christmas cookies that were wrapped in plastic to keep fresh. They were nicely decorated, not as heavily as last year that gave everyone a stomach ache. M'gann was improving with her baking.

Artemis sighed and removed herself from the kitchen, going to her room in the cave, knowing that no one would dare to touch her room with the festivities of the holiday. Though, sure enough, her knowing turned to be wrong.

Her room had mini Santa Clauses all throughout her room, a mini Christmas tree with a bright yellow star was right on top of it with tiny golden lightning bolts and tiny batmen. _They are so going to get it when I get my hands on them! _Artemis thought, her anger rising. She knew who the people who violated her sanctuary were, and there was no doubt that they took themselves to her house and violated her room there since the Troll himself showed Wally were her house was located just last Easter. She's still cleaning up the tiny decorated eggshells from Easter.

How badly she wanted this day to be over. It was only Christmas Eve and she hated it. Call her the Grinch, call her a Scrooge, but Artemis just never saw the point in Christmas, no matter how many times her mother or the team scolded her for being such a stick in the mud about the holiday.

Sighing, Artemis decided to go home, seeing that no one was coming anytime soon. She would see her mother, have Christmas Eve dinner with her, and then clear out her room of all of the decorations.

Making her way to the zeta-tube to her own place in Gotham, Artemis could hear the metallic voice once again announce someone's name.

"_Recognized, Kid Flash B-03," _The robotic voice announced.

Wally came in, decked out in a Santa outfit, even with the snow-white beard, and pillow stuffed stomach. He carried a red sack that no doubt carried some food for him from the long journey.

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas, Artemis," he called once he saw her. She shouldered her backpack that she just got back on and glared at the red-haired speedster, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. "Aw come on, Artemis, show some Christmas Spirit!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and made way to get home. If only she didn't stop by. Her eyes wouldn't hurt from all of the lights in the room, nor would she bump into Wally.

"I rather not," she told him, making her way to the zeta-tubes. "Now excuse me, I have to see my Mother…I promised her we would spend Christmas Eve dinner together."

Wally's green eyes twinkled when she said dinner, and she immediately went over to the blonde hair archer, ditching his red sack of wonders.

"Second dinner, sounds amazing!" He told her, inviting himself to go with her.

"No, you're _not_ coming." She told him, crossing her arms and looking at her boyfriend whose face fell. He pouted slightly and crossed his arms as well.

"Why not? Your Mom _loves_ me. She would love to see me!" He not her, whining at her, he was right. Her Mom did hold a soft spot for the speedster. Though, she didn't tell her Mom that he would be coming over. Nor, did she say anything about making more food for him. So, the answer stayed no.

"She saw you Thanksgiving, remember? When you cleaned out our fridge?" She asked him. He nodded but still held the pout, he was not backing down.

Her phone interrupted her thoughts of whatever else she was going to say next to the red headed teen boy, causing her to jump slightly. She picked it up and saw that her Mother was calling. She gave him a look that meant '_if you don't be quiet then I will make sure you don't feel your legs for as long as you live.'_

"Hello? Yeah, hi Mom, yeah I'm here. What? Mom! I thought-fine, fine, I'll bring him. _I said I will_. Okay, bye Mom, yeah, I'll see you in like five to ten minutes. Bye Mom. I love you too, bye Mom!" Artemis sighed as she hung up her green flip phone. She looked at her boyfriend eyeing him up and down, just waiting for him to crack. When he looked at her innocently, acting if she did nothing wrong at all, she sighed and crossed her arms.

"You called her didn't you?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Babe; seriously, I don't know your Mom's phone number." He told her, still acting innocent.

"Well, you didn't call her; you asked her when you were over at my house, sabotaging my room with Christmas decorations." Artemis told her. When he looked obviously guilty she rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, Wally, you know I hate Christmas! You know I don't celebrate it!"

"Why don't you, Artemis? It's the holiday of life and joy in the winter! It's supposed to be fun!" He sounded agitated with her. She knew. He was always like this whenever it was a holiday. She had to make an excuse, and a fast one. If not, he'll keep pestering her about it. She knew her boyfriend.

"Because, _Wallace_, I am….Corbindicular!" She told him, thinking of some obviously fake name for a religion.

"Corbindicular? I never heard of that, Artemis, why don't you enlighten me." He asked her. He was obviously not buying the lie. Artemis thought for a minute. She didn't think this far into the lie. She just thought he would buy it and then he and her would go and eat Christmas Eve dinner with her Mother. This was obviously not going well.

"It's a religion from…Corbia. My Dad is Corbian-"

"I thought you Dad was French, ya know, his family comes from France and not this so called 'Corbia'" Wally interrupted.

"His family moved there…it's a small island like really small…only has about 100 or 200 people all crowded together. No technology, but they do train their kids to fight each other. Most assassins come from there." Artemis lied again.

"So, Corbia is a small island with 100 to 200 people who train their kids to become assassins? What exactly is this religion all about?" He asked. Wally skeptical, this could get from bad to horrible in a matter of three seconds.

"Corbindiculars don't celebrate the holidays. They uh…instead they have killing matches on these days! And whoever wins gets a lot of money. Yeah, not exactly the most peaceful of people," she told him. This lie was going slightly too far…but, most of her lies do.

"Okay," Wally told her.

"Wait…what?" Artemis asked.

"I believe you." He told her. Artemis could not believe it…that was too easy…usually he'll have her break down and have to tell him the truth. She couldn't believe that he bought it…this was too good to be true!

**o~O~o**

Later that night, while finishing up the dishes with her Mother and Wally about to go home, Artemis was lost in thought. She was still pretty proud of her that she fooled the red head…maybe a little upset that he didn't catch the lie. Though, he did buy that she was Green Arrow's niece for a while so maybe he will believe that Corbia was an actual island thing.

"So, Ms. Crock, can you tell me what Corbia is?" He asked. Paula looked at him; her dark eyes held confusion and Artemis's slightly lighter eyes snapped from the dishes and look at her boyfriend, grey eyes wide.

"I have no idea, Wally, is that some place that you made up?" Paula asked, wheeling her way over to him.

"No, it's something that _Artemis_ made up. She said that her _Dad_ came from there." He told her slyly. Paula's eyes grew darker.

"No, he doesn't come from there, nor does his family. His Mother and Father came from France." Paula told him bitterly.

"Well, would you look at that Artemis…caught in the lie? Tell me, how does that make you feel lying to your rather handsome boyfriend, please tell the audience." He told her.

"_Wallace!"_ Artemis yelled as she began to run and smack him. He dodged and ran out the door quickly, stopping that the door frame. Artemis stopped as well, huffing and puffing. "I am so going to kill you!"

"Oh look, Artemis, mistletoe!" He told her. Before she could process anything, Wally kissed her quickly, though still sweet and passionate. "See you tomorrow, Babe!"

Artemis stood there stunned, not able to process what happened. Her Mom wheeled out from the kitchen and gave her a questioning look.

"Artemis, what is Corbia, and why did you make it up?" Paula asked her youngest daughter. Artemis groaned in frustration. This was going to be a long Christmas.

**o~O~o**

**Hello! I am quite new the Young Justice fandom…and I just wanted to make a Christmas thing because I love Christmas. The whole thing with Corbia…I actually made it up I didn't know what to call the religion thing so I just made something up. Ah, I'm sorry that this is really bad and the characters might not be in character…sorry! I tried! Thank you so much for reading and Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
